


The Beginning of All Things

by jayshipsdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace Sam, Asexual Sam, Bi Dean, Highschool AU, Homophobia, M/M, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayshipsdestiel/pseuds/jayshipsdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A Destiel highschool AU) Dean Winchester is the captain of the football team, with popularity and good grades. But the closet bisexual wished he had the freedom to date the boys he fancies, without being judged. Currently, that boy is Castiel Novak, a quiet, shy student who'd moved to the town of Lawrence two years ago. What will unfold when Dean reveals his affection to Castiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Note

Dean was not as good at flirting with boys as he was with girls, although he liked them just the same. He had his eye on this one boy in his year since he moved to the school the year before, but he'd been too nervous, too scared to talk to him. It was very odd - Dean was so forward with women, so shy with men. He had spent hours, days, thinking up ways to ask him out, or even just talk to him, but he had never followed through. Another thing that held Dean back was that he was the captain of the football team. A veritable jock. He couldn't come out, the boys would all think he was oogling at them in the locker rooms. The boy he was after, the object of his affections, was a shy, quiet nerd. Dean didn't know if he minded being called a nerd, so he avoided using the word in regards to him. No one bothered the boy, because he was quiet. He blended in. He always wore long sleeve plaid shirts with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, over white T-shirts, while Dean always wore his letterman jacket. He had messy black hair, and piercing, pretty blue eyes. He was small, thin, but healthy, and he had soft-looking lips (Dean had noted from across the classroom). He was in all of Dean's classes. Yet they never spoke.  
The object of Dean's affections was Castiel Novak. Castiel was smart, he had very good test scores, he was quiet and shy, because he was introverted, and he felt that he didn't really need friends, although it made his parents worry. He stayed after school every day, sitting on the bleachers, alternating between homework and watching the football team train. More watching Dean Winchester train, but that was besides the point. (It wasn't. Cas just liked to think it was.) Cas's family had been very supportive, and they were very open, so he had known from a young age that he was attracted to men. He had known since he first saw Dean Winchester that he was attracted to him. Dean had light brown-blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a muscular build, perfect for a footballer. He smirked a lot, which made Cas' heart skip a beat. Cas had thought about talking to Dean many, many times, but he was much too nervous. His quietness and shyness had that drawback.  
Little did Cas know, Dean was the same.

There was a note in Cas' locker. "Meet me behind the bleachers after school." Cas had no idea what was going on. There was no name on the note, but Cas sure as hell wasn't going to back down from this. He needed to know who it was.   
Dean watched as Cas opened his locker and read the note. Yes, he read it. I hope he comes, Dean thought. Dean was excited and nervous all at once. The day couldn't pass quick enough. So, of course, the day passed painfully slow. There were too many hours in the day. Dean just wanted school to be over so he could meet Cas behind the bleachers. Eventually, the final bell rang, releasing Dean and Castiel from the prison of school. Dean rushed to the bleachers - he had to get there first or Cas would think he'd played a mean prank on him, and he really didn't want that. Cas, however, took his time - he didn't know who he was meeting, and he didn't know why, but he needed to know.  
Needless to say, Castiel was very surprised when Dean was the one who met him at the bleachers. He had his letterman jacket on, his hair was gelled up, and he was pacing around, seeming tense, running a hand through his hair. Cas cleared his throat, catching Dean's attention, and the piercing green eyes locked with his. A bright red blush spread across both their cheeks.  
"Uh," Dean hazarded, looked very embarrassed and nervous. "Hi?"  
This was the most awkward Castiel had ever been. And the most awkward he'd ever seen Dean.  
"Uh, hi yourself?" Cas mumbled. Dean was grinning and blushing and awkward. It was so cute.  
"Castiel, I need to talk to you about something."  
Oh god. This sounded serious. And awful. Brace yourself, Cas.  
"Y-you can just call me Cas," he muttered, and Dean smiled.  
"Cas," he grinned. "I have something to tell you."  
This sounded like it was going to go really, really badly.   
"I have a crush on you."  
Wait, what? Cas did a double take, staring at Dean with a confused expression, tilting his head.  
"What?" he asked. "D-did you say you have a crush on me?" Dean blushed deeply, and sighed.  
"Yes. I have a crush on you."  
Cas took a moment. A few moments. This was high unexpected news, and highly appreciated news.  
"Dean?" he started.  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut your eyes."  
Dean obliged, closing his eyes. Castiel took a deep breath, stepped closer to Dean, and kissed his lips gently. Dean's lips were just as soft as Castiel had thought, working in time with his own, and Dean slid a hand into Cas' messy hair, pulling him closer, until they pulled apart.   
"Dean, d'you wanna come over to my house? I promise no one will ever know," Cas assured.  
"Absolutely. Let's go," Dean grinned.  
Today was going well.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut time!

Castiel's family home was a few blocks away from the school, in the opposite direction to Dean's but not far away. It was was regular, two storey, wood house, with a black slate roof and white walls. The garden looked well kept but used, with flowerbeds, footballs, a basketball hoop, and a dog kennel. There was a garage beside it, and a car on the driveway.  
"I tell my family that this never leaves the house," Cas assured Dean. Dean didn't want everyone to know, not because of Cas, because of how people would react to him being bisexual.  
"T-thank you," Dean mumbled as Cas knocked on the door. A few moments later, a slightly chubby, pleasant woman opened the door to them.  
"Hey, mom, this is Dean. Can he stay for dinner?" he asked politely.  
"Of course he can," Cas' mother said, extending a hand to Dean. "I'm Mary, it's nice to meet you Dean." Dean shook her hand and smiled. If all Cas' family was this nice, he'd be blessed.  
Cas lead him into the house, and introduced Dean to his father, David, and his brother, Gabriel. Gabriel was 14, the same age as Sam, Dean's little brother, and David looked to be the same age as Dean's father, John. Mary told them that dinner would be ready at six (it was half four now), and that she'd call them when it was ready.  
"Follow me," Cas said, leading the way up the stairs and onto the landing. The house was nicely furnished and painted, and Castiel's bedroom door was painted with the logos of his favourite bands, Metallica, Black Sabbath, Rolling Stones, and Led Zepplin. Dean's favourite bands too. Cas' room was covered in band posters, and paintings and drawings taped to the wall, with dates and signatures in the corners. The art was good, and the signatures said "Castiel Novak", so Cas must've done them. He was an impressive artist. "Do you want to.." Cas started, blushing awkwardly. Dean thought it was very cute. "Continue what we were doing?"  
"Yes, please," Dean grinned, pulling Cas close by his waist, kissing his lips gently. Cas slid his hands into Dean's hair, pulling him into the kiss, while Dean pulled him closer by the waist. Dean kissed him harder, pulling him close, squeezing his waist gently. Cas pushed him up against the wall, kissing him harder, pulling Dean's shirt off roughly and kissing down his neck, down his chest to his jeans. Cas fumbled with the buckle, the bulge is Dean's jeans growing, until Cas got Dean's belt and jeans undone, pulling them down enough so he could pull down Dean's boxers. Dean moaned gently as Cas pulled Dean's boxers down, revealing the erect, throbbing, hard cock. "You gonna suck me off, baby?" Dean moaned gently. Cas kissed from the base of Dean's cock down to the tip gently, making it twitch and throb, and took the head into his mouth, sucking gently. Dean slid his hands into Cas' hair, running his hands through it, tugging and pulling on the black mess, biting his lip. Dean arched his back, pushing more of himself into Cas' mouth, Cas taking it in his stride. Dean was so big and so hard, but Cas just took him in easily. As Cas took more of Dean into his mouth, Dean started to buck his hips, thrusting his cock into Cas' mouth, pulling at his hair and pushing him onto his cock for more. Cas could feel the leak of precum from the tip of Dean's dick, running his tongue along the underside of his cock, making Dean push him harder, thrust more into him. Dean started to feel all his muscles tensing, and he moaned out "Fuck, baby, I-I'm so close, k-keep going". Cas obliged, and he gently grazed his teeth along Dean's length, pushing him over the edge. Cas swallowed Dean's cum with ease, licking it all up. "Oh, fuck, baby, that was wonderful," Dean smirked as Cas buttoned up Dean's trousers. "You want me to fuck you now, baby?"  
"No!" Cas blurted out. "I mean-"  
"Baby, what is it?" Dean questioned.  
"I just- I don't- I can't- J-just go!"  
Cas seemed angry now, and Dean was concerned, but he obliged. He put his shirt back on, gathered his bag, and left.  
"Leaving before dinner?" Mary asked as he went out the door.  
"Yeah, sorry, I have to go, I'm sure the food would have been lovely, thank you," he said hurriedly as he left. What the fuck was up with Cas?

Later that night, he got a text from Cas.  
"Dean. I'm sorry about earlier. I just panicked, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. The thing is.. I'm trans. And I didn't want you to find out so soon but now I feel I need to come clean. I'm sorry. Castiel."  
Dean read, read, and reread the text. So that was why Cas had freaked out. Dean immediately went to his laptop. He was going to do research and he was going to make things right with Cas.


	3. The Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. I'm not sorry.

Dean appeared on Cas' doorstep a week later with flowers. Castiel opened the door, and his expression grew worried.  
"Dean-"  
"Cas, I'm here to apologise. I'm sorry about what happened last week, and once I got your text, I read up on the subject. I want you to know I fully accept you and still want to be with you, if that's what you want. We can work despite this. I respect any boundaries you have, and I will do my best to make you comfortable." Dean handed Cas the flowers. "I called around the other day when I knew you'd be out and spoke to your mom and she educated me a fair and she told me she was trans too and I know I'm not an expert but I want to be with you so I'll try for you." Cas grinned at him, pulling him into the house and kissing him gently.  
"Mom, Dean is staying for dinner this time," he called out, taking Dean by the hand and dragging him upstairs to Cas' room, shutting the door. "Just to clarify, I've been on hormone blockers since I was ten so I don't have boobs. But I still have the downstairs but just don't touch it and I'll be fine."  
"Cas, baby," Dean leaned close, whispering in Cas' ear. "You want me to fuck you?"  
"God, yes," Cas moaned gently, sighing deeply.  
"Get on the bed, angel," Dean whispered, kissing Cas' neck gently. Cas lay down on the bed, looking up at Dean. Dean smirked at him, pulling off his shirt and undoing his jeans, pulling them off and tossing his clothes aside. He leaned down and kissed the angel gently, pulling his outer shirt off, but at a gesture, leaving the white T-shirt on, running his hands across Castiel's waist. He leaned down, kissing his neck gently, whispering "Roll over, angel." Cas obliged. Dean put his hands on Cas' hips, squeezing his fingers into Cas' skin, making him shudder gently. "C'mon, baby," Dean whispered in his ear. "Ass in the air." Cas obliged, getting up on his knees and elbows, as Dean knelt on the bed, up on his knees. Dean undid Cas' jeans and pulled them down, exposing his boxers (Featuring Marvel characters. Dean chuckled but approved - he'd wear them too.) Dean leaned down, whispering in Cas' ear. "You ready for me, baby? Ready to take my cock in your ass?" Cas whimpered out a yes. He was so turned on already, just by the way Dean took control, and the way he whispered in his ear. Dean pulled down Cas' boxers, admiring Cas' tight hole, shaking some lube onto his fingers (He'd brought it in anticipation). Dean slid a finger into Cas, making him gasp, clenching around his finger. Cas grabbed at the sheets, it was just a finger but it felt so good. Dean slid his finger in and out, teasing Cas' hole open for more, sliding in a second finger, getting another gasp from the boy. Dean hand his free hand up Cas' back, trailing it back to Cas' hips, digging his fingers in. He slid a third finger into Cas, getting a sweet little moan out of him this time. "You ready for my cock now, baby?" Dean smirked as he pulled his fingers out, pulling down his boxers, positioning his cock over Cas' hole.  
"Y-yes," Cas moaned out. Dean was so good at this, he was loving how Dean just took control, teased him, made him so fucking horny. Cas gave out a loud moan when Dean slid his cock in, not fully, but enough to make Cas clutch at the bedsheets, biting his lip. Dean gently slid his cock further into Cas, Dean's hands on Cas' hips, squeezing gently. Cas started to move back and forth on Dean's cock, fucking himself on the boy's dick. Dean met his thrusts, ramming his hips into Cas' ass, slowly, then building speed, making Cas and Dean both moan out. "H-harder, Dean, fuck," Cas moaned, digging his fingers into the bedlinen, while Dean rammed himself harder into Cas. "F-fuck," Dean moaned, feeling his muscles tense, as they always did just before he came and orgasmed. "C-Cas, I-I'm gonna-" And with that, Dean released his shot of cum, making Cas moan, and pulled out, leaning over to kiss Cas' neck, biting gently, making Cas moan more. Cas could feel Dean's cum dripping out of his hole, when Dean put a finger in him again. This time, Dean was focusing on getting Cas to orgasm, and Cas fucked himself on Dean's fingers, until Cas let out a loud moan of Dean's name, feeling his whole body relax as he climaxed.   
"How was that, baby?" Dean grinned, kissing Cas' cheek gently.   
"That was amazing," Cas blushed, watching Dean put his clothes back on, then putting his own back on, just in time for his mother to call them down for dinner.

"So, Dean, tell us about your family," Mary said, grinning at him. They were having make your own fajitas for dinner, and Dean had to say, they were gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as Cas.   
"Well, it's just me, my brother, and my dad. Sam's the same age as Gabriel, and my dad, John, he's alright I guess. I don't think he'd be okay if he knew I was here, or why. Which is why I keep on the down low about this," Dean explained.  
"Well, if you ever need a place to stay, you have here."  
Cas gave Dean a kiss goodnight before he left for home.  
"Castiel?" Dean started.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Cas grinned widely as he heard the words.  
"I'd love to be."


	4. An Unexpected Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist and asexual Sam.

A month passed.  
Dean and Castiel were happy. They had never been happy. Cas was more talkative in school, Dean was more considerate of other people. They both became better versions of themselves. They saw each other as much as possible, talked as much as possible, and truly enjoyed themselves.   
Anyone would have suggested they were in love. Dean and Cas would have laughed and said "Yeah, I guess we are" and kissed.  
Of course this perfection couldn't last.  
Exactly a month later, and Cas wasn't in school. He hadn't sent Dean a text, so after school, Dean headed over to Cas' place. Mary answered the door to him.  
"Oh, Dean, I think you need to talk to Cas, he's in his room," she smiled thinly, letting Dean in. It was slightly odd behaviour, but Dean shrugged it off. Dean knocked on Castiel's door, and when he got no answer, he entered. Cas was curled up in bed, cuddling a pillow.  
"D-Dean," he mumbled. His eyes were red. He'd been crying. Dean lay down on the bed beside him, pulling him close.  
"Cas, what's wrong?" he said, stroking his hair soothingly, pulling him close. Cas was obviously reluctant to tell Dean. "Cas?"  
"Dean.. I-I.." Cas just buried his head in Dean's shoulder, holding him tighter. Dean kissed the top of his boyfriend's head.  
"Cas, angel, you have to tell me," he said soothingly. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
Dean wasn't expecting this. And obviously, neither was Cas. But Dean just held him closer.  
"Is it mine?" Dean asked, even though he already knew it was, and it was confirmed when Cas nodded into his shoulder, starting to cry again. "Hey, Cas, c'mon, you don't have to cry. This is gonna be okay. I promise. I'm not gonna leave, we can keep it, we can do this, together. I promise." Dean kept stroking his hair, hugging him close. "It's okay. Promise." Cas looked up at him, his big blue eyes red around the edges from crying.   
"Really?" Cas asked.  
"Really," Dean assured, kissing his boyfriend's forehead gently. "How far along?"  
"A month," Cas smiled slightly. "At least it's you. There's no one I'd rather go through this with."  
"Do your parents know?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, mom brought me to the doctor to make sure. There's definitely a baby in there," Cas said, gently rubbing his tummy.   
"I think I need to come out to my dad."

"Okay, let me get this straight," John yelled. "You fucked some tranny girl who says she's a boy, now she's pregnant, and you're fucking gay?!"  
Dean was furious. Not with how John was treating him, but with what John was saying about Castiel.  
"He's not a fucking girl, or a tranny, dad! Shut your fucking mouth and don't you dare talk about my boyfriend like that!" Dean yelled back. He could see Sam hiding at the foot of the stairs, out of the corner of his eye. "Kick me out if you want! I don't care! Anywhere is better than here!" John glared at Dean.  
"Fine," his voice had grown quiet. "Pack your things and leave."  
"I-I'm going too," Sam piped up.  
"No you fucking ain't, son," John laughed.  
"I am," Sam said, standing to his feet. "If you don't accept Dean and who he is, you wont accept me either."  
"Why, are you fucked up like your brother?"  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am. And if we're fucked up, it's no one's fault but yours." Sam hugged Dean. He was still small for 14 years old.  
"Sammy, go pack our things, we're going," Dean said quietly to his brother.  
"Dean, you aren't taking Sam with you," John glared.   
"Yes I am," Dean said. "Because he's no safer or happier here than I am."  
They stood in silence while Dean waited for Sam to return with their bags. When he did, they left in silence, with a glare from John.  
They drove Dean's '67 Impala to Cas' house silently.   
"Where are we going?" Sam asked after a few minutes.  
"Castiels. His parents said we could stay there if we needed a place. He's got a brother, your age. Gabriel? Seen him in school?"  
"Yeah, he's in my class. Dean?"  
"Yeah, buddy?"  
"I think I'm broken."  
Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road.  
"Why d'you say that, Sammy?"  
"Y'know how all the other boys are always talking about sex, saying stuff like that, having wet dreams and stuff?"  
"Mhm?"  
"I don't. I really don't like the idea of sex, and I've never got a boner and I don't ever want to have sex with people." Dean smiled at him, ruffling his shaggy hair with his hand.  
"Sammy, you ain't broken. Some people don't like sex, or have a desire to have sex, or anything like that. It's called being asexual. You think that's you?"  
"I think so, yeah."  
"Then you ain't broken, kid."

"Sam, this is Mary, Cas' mom, his dad David, and this is Gabriel. You're gonna bunk with Gabriel, okay?"  
"Okay," Sam shrugged, walking off with Gabriel to go unpack his stuff. Dean kisses Cas on the cheek, pulling him into a hug.   
"We're doing this, Cas. And I promise you it's gonna be okay. I know you're scared, but it will be okay. I'll be with you every step of the way."  
"Okay. Dean?"  
"Yeah?  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


	5. Good News and a Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for homophobic and transphobic slurs

For the first two months, it was easy to hide. Cas had morning sickness, but it was always over before school, and Dean was always there beside him, rubbing his back. Cas, having never had kids before, wouldn't develop a bump until later than usual, so that was hideable. He was more emotional, yes, but that was disguiseable too. When they weren't doing homework, Dean and Cas spent a lot of time cuddling, and sleeping. They knew they would have to alert the school to the situation soon enough, because soon enough, Cas would show, but it wasn't time for that yet. Today was Cas' first scan.  
Dean and Cas sat in the waiting room, alone. It was a very white, sterile, almost cold room, with chairs lining the edges and a table in the centre of women's magazines. Cas had insisted to his mother that she not come, because he wasn't enjoying being babied, for lack of a better word, by her. He was holding Dean's hand, their fingers intertwined, squeezing it occasionally.   
"Castiel Novak?" the nurse called out, popping her head around the door. Cas stood up, pulling Dean with him. They entered yet another white, sterile room, which was smaller, with only two chairs, and a bed. Cas sat down on the bed, still holding Dean's hand.   
"Well, Mr Novak, lie down on the bed and pull up your shirt, just enough to reveal your tummy," the nurse asked, smiling. She was the warmth in the room, making Cas much more at ease than he was previously, but he still squeezed Cas' hand. "I'm gonna rub this gel over your tummy, okay, Mr Novak?" Cas nodded, and almost flinched when the nurse started to spread the gel across his tummy. It was cold on his warm, tan skin, and when Dean saw him jump slightly, he kissed Cas' cheek, making his cheeks flush red, smiling up at Dean. "Okay, Mr Novak, I'm going to rub this on your tummy," the nurse said, holding up a small, remote-like object, with a thick wire coming out one end, attached to the monitor and computer the nurse had in front of her. She rubbed the object all over Cas' tummy, and as she did, a picture appeared on the monitor.  
It was Dean and Cas' child.   
It was a grainy, navy-blue picture, with all kinds of shapes that they couldn't distinguish, but they knew was the life they'd created, albeit by accident.   
"Well, congratulations, Mr Novak, you're having twins."  
Dean and Cas both did a double take.  
"Come again?" Dean said, giving the nurse a funny look. She showed them the outlines on the scan - two very distinguishable separate babies.   
"Twins," she assured them. "They're both perfectly healthy and developing well, and your due date is November eighth, six and a half months from now, roughly. Congratulations."

Another month passed, and Cas decided he had to come out with it, because he was beginning to show, a little baby bump that Dean rubbed while they cuddled. The other students in the school were not as accepting as Dean and Cas had hoped. Dean stayed with Cas as much as he could, mostly because he was scared someone would hurt him, or his babies, like a bodyguard, holding his hand as they wandered from class to class.  
In a conservative, Christian town, it was never going to end well.  
"So, we have a tranny girl and a fag boy," they heard someone sneer from behind them. Dean recognised it as Azazel, his co-captain on the football team.   
"Az, you know what you are? A massive cunt, who's boxers are so tight they gave you a wedgie. That's all you are, a butthurt cunt," Dean waved him off, not even turning to look at him.  
"Well at least I didn't knock up some tranny-"  
"Dont you dare call him that!" Dean yelled, whirling around to scream in Azazel's face.  
"Looks like just as her periods stopped, his started," Azazel joked.  
That joke earned him a broken nose.

"Dean, I understand that Azazel used slurs and misgendered Castiel, but-" Principal Shurley started.  
"But nothing, sir! Az isn't going to be punished for what he said to Castiel but I am going to be punished for standing up to him and protecting a student and his unborn children!" Dean grumbled, sitting back in his chair.  
"Dean, promise me it won't happen again."  
"I promise you that if Azazel and every other homophobic and transphobic dick in this school is kept away from my boyfriend and children, it won't happen again."  
"Fine. Leave, Dean."  
Dean left Mr Shurley's office, rejoining with Castiel outside the school gates.  
"Dean, you didn't have to do what you did," Cas said sheepishly.  
"He deserved it," Dean grumbled. "Besides, I love you, and he treated you like crap. I can't have that," he said calmer, kissing Castiel's cheek, causing a deep blush to spread across them.  
"Okay. I love you, Dean."  
"I love you too, Cas."


	6. The Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get a well earned vacation (short chapter)

Another five uneventful months passed. Cas was now lugging around a massive belly, which Dean rubbed a lot while they cuddled, and Dean and Cas both noticed Sam and Gabriel growing closer and closer, until one day, Dean knocked on their door to call them down for dinner, opening the door before he heard the confirmation for entrance, and saw a sight he did not expect; Sam and Gabriel kissing. "Dean, I-" Sam stuttered out when he noticed his brother standing there. "I just-" "Buddy, you dont have to explain, but dinner's ready, so quit the tonsil tennis and come eat," Dean laughed. At least his little brother knew what he was doing. The dinner was awkward silence, eventually broken by Mary. "Dean, Cas, we have a gift for you. We're letting you go on vacation, to the cabin we have. Cas is due in about a month, and we know this has weighed on both of you, so we're just gonna let you two boys have some alone time together before all hell breaks loose in the form of children," she smiled at them. "Thanks mum," Cas smiled back at her, and the dinner continued in silence, once again broken, this time by Gabriel. "Uh, guys, me and Sam kinda have something to tell you," Gabe mumbled, both his and Sam's cheek flushing scarlet. Dean knew what was coming. "M-me and Sam are dating now." There was yet another awkward silence, but gradually, the shocked looks turned to smiles. "That's great, boys, I hope you're both happy, okay?" Mary smiled. David nodded at Dean and Cas. "Happy like those two," he grinned, eliciting smiles and a gentle kiss from Dean and Cas. They had never been happier than now.

"Wow, this place is, wow, huge," Dean gaped, gazing around the large cabin. There was three bedrooms, and a big kitchen and living room area, with an outdoor pool too. It was lovely and wooden and beautiful. "I know, right? We come here every summer and sometimes winter too," Cas grinned at his boyfriend, rubbing his baby bump gently. He felt kicks now, much to Dean's excitement, as he leaned an ear against Cas' tummy, talking to his babies in the bump, singing old rock songs to them. Cas' parents had dropped them off, and left. The cabin was in up in Maine, an all-night and then some drive from their home in Kansas, in the back arse of nowhere. It was on a mountainside, hard to get to, but beautiful. Dean adored it. Dean and Cas settled in very quickly, unpacking their bags and lounging around, in the living room, in the pool, in the bedroom. It was all going very well. Dean and Cas were lounging around in bed lazily, Dean rubbing Cas' bulging belly idly, when Cas spoke up. "Dean?" he mumbled. "Yeah?" Dean replied. "I think my water just broke."


End file.
